Reinventing an Invention
by celwriter
Summary: Cel has just bought a castle on a hill without a preceding tour. The problem is what was, and is, in the castle.
1. Default Chapter

Celwriter: I know that this is my four fanfic, but 'I couldn't resist mate.' I don't own Edwards Scissorhands or any of the characters in the movie.  
* * *  
Chapter 1  
  
Cel stood at the edge of a steep hill, looking down on the ruins of a town. A few years before the town had been ripped apart by a wild tornado, but Cel had not seen it before the catastrophe happened. Not like it mattered, after all, she knew no one who had lived there and did not really care.  
  
Cel had left home the day after she had graduated from high school. She was 18 so her family could not call the police to look for her. She carried a single suit case full of several outfits and plenty of paper and pencils. She had several thousands of dollars in her pocket from her first royalty advance, but now she had to find a place to live so that she could receive her other checks and write in peace.  
  
That's why she was here, standing at the bottom of a large hill, ready to open the gate. She had not been allowed a peek at the house before the offer closed, but it was said to be very large. Extremely large for how much she paid for it. According to a rumor she heard, two people had died at the strange castle. She didn't care, though, a house was a house even if it was a murder scene. Cel pushed open the gate and walked in.  
  
The garden seemed well taken care of for a house that had been abandoned for twenty years. She approached the large door and almost reached for the knocker. No, this was her house and she didn't need to knock. It didn't matter anyway because no one would answer.  
  
Cel slowly pushed open the door.  
* * * celwriter: So, do you like it? I know it's another character whose name is Cel and is a writer, my third such character, but it is not a Mary- Sue!!!! 


	2. Hello?

Celwriter: I sure got a lot of reviews on that first chapter, so I'll try not to disappoint in this chapter.  
* * *  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The door creaked open and enough light poured through so that she could see rows of robotic pieces on her right. On the left, stairs wound upward.  
  
"Hello?" Cel found herself calling. She stopped, wondering why she asked when she knew that no one had been up there in years. If she was the sole owner, then why did she feel like she was being watched?  
  
Cel picked up the suitcase that she had left by the door and headed up the steps. She thought that she heard some snipping, but it could just be the steps creaking. Yes, that was it. This was an old castle after all.  
  
The stairs led to an attic of sorts with a cut up feather bed. She decided not to sleep there, but under a part of the roof that had not cave in, or out in the case of one chunk. She unfurled her sleeping bag, nervousness almost causing her to lose her dinner. She fell asleep as she thought that she heard someone else breathing.  
  
Cel awoke, but did not open her eyes. She heard clicking and someone looking over her. She decided to open her eyes on the count of three.  
  
One.......Two......Thr 


	3. Edward

* * *  
Chapter 3  
  
Three. Cel opened her eyes to see a face right up in her face.  
  
She screamed.  
  
He screamed.  
  
Cel looked at his face, scarred, but from what? She looked at his hands, they were scissors.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay," Cel said trying calm him down as well as herself. "I'm Celeste." She almost offered her hand, but then remembered his.  
  
"I'm Edward, pleased to meet you." The man said as he stopped screaming. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just bought this house."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, and they said that no one lived here."  
  
"I live here."  
  
"I can see that."  
  
"I can see, too. I have eyes, just not hands." Edward thrust his scissors forward.  
  
"Yes, but why?"  
  
"There was the professor. He was my dad. He made me, but when he was going to put my hands on, he died."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Why are you sorry? You have hands."  
  
"I mean that I'm sorry for you."  
  
"Oh. My name's Edward."  
  
"You already told me that."  
  
"Really?"  
"Yes. How long have you lived here?"  
  
"A very long time," Edward said, stretching out his hands. "This long."  
  
This is going to be difficult. I can't exactly kick him out of the only home he knows. Cel thought, trying to figure out a plan of action. 


	4. Books

Celwriter: thanks for all of the reviews! I have just this week left until I have to stop updating regularly. (tear from readers) I'm sooo srry, but if my mom thought that I was even reading fanfics, talk about grounded for life! And if she found that I was writing, let's not even go there.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Cel looked through the opening, staring down the hall that lay before her and Edward. It was something from some creepy sci-fi novel, which was something that she didn't read much, couldn't stand reading about something that might be true someday. She looked at Edward, he looked at her.  
  
"It looks creepy," he said.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Obvious," said Cel.  
  
"I'm not Mr. Obvious, I'm Edward, remember?" Cel just shook her head and started down the steps.  
  
She ended up in a large room lined with books. Some journals were on a nearby desk. Cel picked them up, examining them. She searched through, looking for something that might tell her how to first make hands for Edward, then put them on.  
  
Each book explained how he made something, but none showed his plans for the hands. Apparently, he had saved the hands for very last. One book went into detail about the addition of something that had enabled Edward to complete normal digestion that Cel really rather would not have liked to read about.  
  
Cel continued searching, to no avail. Each of the other parts the inventor, who ever he had been, had invented individually. He detailed the making on each page of every journal, but Cel could not find what she was looking for.  
  
Cel and Edward searched for hours, not like Edward was very helpful, though. After a while, Cel became so tired, that she leaned on one of the book shelves.  
  
BONK! Something landed on her head. It was another book. Could it be the one that she was looking for? Could it show her how to finish Edward?  
  
She opened to the first page.  
  
DING-DONG! The doorbell rang just as she was about to start reading. 


	5. Them

Celwriter: And now what you were about to all shoot me for, my next chapter. Horribly late, I know, but.... The voices.

General voice: Yes, go right ahead and blame us for everything, just like you always do. I, personally, am sick of it. I quit.

Celwriter: But....I....

General voice: But nothing, I quit.

Mary: you can't, you aren't of age yet. You also signed a contract. (Mary retrieves a sheet of paper signed by the voices) You have to work for Cel for another forty years.

General: But....I.....

Celwriter: No buts, now get to work.

Chapter 5

Cel peaked out the window and her jaw dropped in shock.

It was her parents!

"How'd they find me here?" Cel muttered to herself.

"How who find you?" Edward asked.

"Them, the evil ones," Cel lied, a plot hatching in her head.

"Evil ones? That doesn't sound good," Edward replied.

"No, it's not good," warned Cel in a fake frightened voice.

"How do we get them to go away?" Edward asked innocently.

"You peak your head out the door and tell them too," Cel told him.

"Will they eat me?" asked Edward. Cel slapped her head.

"No, they won't eat you Edward," she told him. That scientist must have read Edward horror stories. "Now go!" Cel gave Edward a shove and pushed him towards the door. He opened it and peeped out.


	6. Parents

Celwriter: here, to make up for your wait, I have another chapter to add today.

Chapter 6

"Cel says to go away, evil ones," Edward said. Cel heard this and pulled Edward in hurriedly.

"Don't tell them I'm here!" Cel whispered loudly. "They wouldn't leave if they know I'm here!"

"Cel, we know you're in there!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Now look what you've done!" Cel told Edward. He blinked at her confused.

"What'd I do?" he asked. "You told me to tell them to go away." He tilted his head to one side innocently.

"Yes," Cel told him frustrated. "Now tell them if they don't leave, you'll call the police."

"But I can't work the phone," Edward protested.

"Just do it!" Cel yelled and pushed him to the door again.

"I'll call the police if you don't leave," Edward told Cel's parents. His voice was not threatening in the least, but her parents gave in and left.

"Why were they here?" asked Edward.

"To get me," Cel told him.

"Why would they be after you?" he asked.

"Because they're my parents," Cel replied.

"I see," said Edward. "But why are parents evil?"

"Not all are," said Cel. "And mine aren't really evil, they're just annoying."

"I don't have parents," Edward replied. "If you have parents, why would you want to get rid of them?"

Cel took a deep breath.


End file.
